


Uncles

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Series: 30 Prompts Challenge [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley loved her uncles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncles

Rose Weasley simply _adored_ her uncles.

She loved her Uncle Bill, because he was just so _cool_. She thought Aunt Fleur and Victoire were very pretty, but slightly intimidating for that same reason (much to Victoire’s dismay).

She loved her Uncle Charlie, because he was _really good_ at explaining things to her. He also gave her piggyback rides. The piggyback rides were the highlight, really, if she were honest.

She liked her serious Uncle Percy, and he seemed to like her a lot too. He smiled at her. Her Daddy thought that was strange, for some reason…

Uncle George was simply _amazing_. Mostly because he helped her play tricks on Daddy. Daddy made the funniest noises when he got tricked! They seemed to get along particularly well. Uncle George always told her stories about Gred and Forge. It was easy for Rose to see that her uncle was really Forge, and that her Uncle Fred in heaven was really Gred, but she never pointed it out. It seemed too sad.

However, she loved her Uncle Harry and her Uncle Draco the most. They were awesome. They made her laugh. They were always so _nice_ to each other. (This would someday lead to her boyfriends’ problems, but that was a long time to come.)

They “loved” each other according to Mummy. Rose knew that it wasn’t like how she felt about her baby brother though. They _loved_ each other. They were like a prince and a princess in the books Mummy had read to her.

Her Daddy had laughed a bit when she had explained this to him. Rose scowled, and went to go tell Uncle Harry. He laughed harder than Daddy. Then, he turned to Draco and said, “Why, hello there, princess.”

That had been when the yelling had begun.

Her uncles didn’t notice when she walked away. _Did I make them fight?_ she wondered. Her eyes filled with tears. She walked out of sight of the two men. Then, suddenly, strong arms picked her up from behind. She screamed, “Eep!”

“Hi there, sweetheart!” It was her Uncle Charlie. Then, he noticed the tears in her eyes. “Hey, baby, what’s wrong?”

“Nothin,’” Rose mumbled.

“It doesn’t seem like ‘nothin’’ to me, hon,” Charlie said softly. Then, he heard the shouts from the other room and recognized the voices. “Is that your Uncle Harry and your Uncle Draco fighting?”

The little girl burst into tears, and told her uncle all that had happened.

When she finished, Charlie nodded, and said, “Yeah, but that’s not your fault. Besides, that’s how they’ve always been.”

Rose looked at him questioningly. “What do you mean?”

Charlie smiled and said, “They’ve always fought. Ever since they were kids.”

“But, why?” Rose asked.

Charlie thought about what was appropriate to tell a little girl for a moment. Then, he said, “Because they care too much about each other.”

 _Also, that’s their version of foreplay,_ was something he kept to himself.

“Oh,” Rose said. “That’s okay then,” and she smiled.

“Now, your Uncle George is here today too. Do you wanna go see him?” Charlie knew George came mostly to see Rose. He loved her a lot, and thought that “she and Fred have similar inner auras,” whatever _that_ meant. George had gone a _little_ batty after Fred's death, but he hadn't thought he had gone _Trelawney_ batty. Until then, anyway.

“Okay,” Rose said, and she kissed him on the nose.

Charlie grinned at her, and carried her away to see George.

Rose smiled; she really loved _all_ of her uncles.


End file.
